Discussion
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel and Kurt talk about her pregnancy. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: This is a missing scene out of Dinner and a Change.

* * *

After getting home from the restaurant, Rachel was relieved to get out of her heels. Changing out of her dress into something more comfortable, she came back into the living room to find Kurt reading through some of the information they had given her earlier at the doctor's office.

"Aren't you pleased I'm going to have bigger breasts?" she teased him as she sat down beside him on the couch. "More pillow for naps."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at that. She gave him a small giggle and crawled into his arms. He put down the pamphlets and wrapped his arms around her.

"How am I supposed to nap when you'll have a big balloon belly?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke.

"You're nervous right now, aren't you?"

"Terribly," he said muffled as his face was buried into her hair.

"You'll be a good dad," said Rachel. "I know you will."

"You'll be a good parent too," said Kurt. "Mostly I'm worried about seeing you in labor. I may come out of that missing key body parts."

"I promise I won't break your hands."

"It's not my hands I'm worried about."

Rachel smirked and made a grab for the front of Kurt's pants. "You know, I enjoy that part of you too. And I'd like to keep enjoying it."

"Parents," sighed Kurt as he tried to wiggle out of Rachel's grip. "By the way, there were a couple of times you thought you were pregnant?"

"Just… a thought," shrugged Rachel. "It's always a worry every month if I'm a day or two late."

Kurt leaned his head back against the couch with a sigh. "I guess it's easy to forget how worrisome this stuff is."

"Hey," said Rachel. "We've been doing alright. Things just… happen."

"A baby happened."

"Mmhmm," said Rachel as she ran a hand through Kurt's hair. "_Our_ baby." She took Kurt's hand against her own, gripping his fingers lightly. "Which will be here in about 8 months, give or take." She sighed. "But before we even start planning names or rushing to tell our families, we have to find an OB and make an appointment. My doctor said since I was about eight weeks along we could probably get a sonogram and hear the heart beat."

"See and hear our baby?" said Kurt, surprised. "So soon?"

"Well, we are running a little behind," began Rachel. "I sort of didn't even think about being pregnant till you mentioned PMS last night and I went and checked my planner. I hadn't had a period since before we came back from our anniversary trip."

"You're usually well aware of these things," Kurt said, side eyeing her.

"I haven't really felt anything I think," frowned Rachel. "Maybe I was too caught up in work. You know how I get."

"He or she is still tiny Rachel," said Kurt. "It's not like they've made that big of an impact on your health and body."

"We still have most of the year for that," agreed Rachel, snuggling closer to Kurt. She gave him a small smirk. "Eight months of you waiting on me hand and foot."

"I knew that was coming," said Kurt with a small sigh.

"You got me pregnant Hummel," said Rachel in a stern tone. "There are repercussions." Kurt laughed a little, shaking his head.

"I still can't believe we're having this conversation."

"I know we haven't been married as long as some," said Rachel. "But you have to admit, it probably would be for the best. I don't think we want to be 36 and trying to have children. I know it seems like a long time between then and now, but…"

"It is," Kurt said softly. "But us… with kids?"

"Would you rather be having children with Tina? Imagine those mood swings."

"I'll leave that to Mike," said Kurt, shuddering.

"There's always an upside to everything," chuckled Rachel. "Though now I'm wondering if you'll still love me when I'm like nine months pregnant and round."

Kurt kissed the top of her head. "It'll be a cute, well dressed baby belly."

Rachel sniffed. "I knew it. You're only concerned about your child." She yelped when Kurt's hands dug into her ribs.

"You know better than that."

"Do I?" she said with a little pout. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you do," said the countertenor. "You will be beautiful, even with stretch marks and swelled ankles and oily skin and…"

"Ugh," said Rachel, burying her head deeper into Kurt's chest. She could feel him chuckle at her reaction.

"Come on," he said, rubbing her back. "Let's just watch a movie for a while and try not to think about the next few months."

* * *

Later that night Rachel woke up, feeling dry in her mouth and throat. She went to grab her water bottle off the side table, but realized Kurt had his arms wrapped around her. His left hand was pressed flat against her stomach, his fingers were soft through her pajamas, save for the metal of his wedding ring. It was comforting, knowing he was there beside her on this. She put her hand over his and went back to sleep.


End file.
